


班闪演习车

by Sand_n



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_n/pseuds/Sand_n





	1. Chapter 1

“敌人已经全部被消灭，防守方胜利。”  
随着一梭子子弹的声音响过，演习系统的提示音的响起，预示着本场演习结束。  
“啊该死。”埃利亚斯气恼地用自己的护盾砸了一下地面，他又输了，败给了自己的同事，那个特工。多米尼克的狡猾让自己根本无从反应，他在失败之前甚至连多米尼克的身影都没见着。  
明明在那个转角看到他的…艾里亚斯郁闷地想到，怎么一下子就在后面了。  
看着打败自己的同事走到自己的面前，朝自己点了点头，拍了拍自己的肩膀后离开，埃利亚斯看着对方离开的背影陷入了沉思。  
这已经不是第一次被他打败了——自从加入Rainbow以来，埃利亚斯都不记得自己有没有赢过他。  
他和多米尼克在GSG 9便已经互相认识，埃利亚斯开朗的性格让他在队内受到欢迎，即使他和多米尼克相处得不错，但他从来没有在他那里占到过便宜。是的，柏林人即使没有自己强壮，但他的灵活的头脑总是让他占据上风。  
外面正下着大雨，早上还是晴天的。  
埃利亚斯默默地回到了自己在基地的住处，也不是耿耿于怀这次的失败，毕竟他是一个天生的乐天派，他不会因为一次的失败——还是被自己的同事打败而气馁过长时间。  
他只是单纯地在思考着关于那个身上有两条鲜明黄色条带的干员的一些事情——条带让他看上去似乎与其他人与众不同。埃利亚斯想起他在加入Rainbow没多久，六号就来找过他，和他讨论了关于多米尼克的事情，希望他能花点时间与多米尼克相处——多米尼克加入Rainbow是在结束卧底生涯没多久之后。六号告诉他多米尼克的状态似乎并不太好，尽管本人一直矢口否认，但那些过去在地狱天使的记忆却并没有放过他，萦绕在他的脑海中，搅乱他的认知，让他时刻紧绷着弦，直到令他活在了自己臆想出的、平静到死寂的、危机四伏的丛林中。  
作为以前的同事，埃利亚斯当然能看出多米尼克的变化，他毫不犹豫地答应了六号的请求。实际上就算六号不找他，他也会这么干的。  
埃利亚斯认为这并不是什么难事，反正他们的住处就在隔壁，他随时都能去找他。  
“嘿！多米尼克！”埃利亚斯朝房门还没来得及关闭、站在房间里的干员打了声招呼。  
多米尼克只是点点头。  
埃利亚斯早已经习惯了多米尼克的反应，不过他不在乎。多米尼克是个有意思的人，过去在GSG 9，在他还没被派到汉诺威之前，他们有过一段相处时间。多米尼克的聪明才智和活跃的思想让埃利亚斯眼前一亮，并成功让他对多米尼克产生了兴趣。  
不过听其他战友传言，多米尼克貌似把他兄弟给搞退伍了。  
（埃利亚斯式疑惑。）  
不过，好在情况在改善，多米尼克现在的心理状态看起来比刚刚加入Rainbow那会好多了，这不得不让埃利亚斯感到欣慰和一丝骄傲。  
脑袋里哼着歌的埃利亚斯回到自己的房间，但是房间里的场景让他傻了眼。  
只见大开的窗口处，雨水不断地从窗外吹进，把靠窗的床淋成了烂摊子。  
“呃…”  
埃利亚斯看着自己已经被淋湿的被单发愣。  
-  
“嘿，多米尼克，马吕斯，我今晚能暂住你们这里吗？”埃利亚斯尴尬地敲开了多米尼克的房间，把自己床铺的悲惨遭遇告诉了俩人。  
多米尼克盯着站在门口的埃利亚斯，点了点头——在马吕斯出声之前。  
马吕斯自然没有意见，他和埃利亚斯的关系还不错。  
不过正当埃利亚斯想讨论该和谁共享床铺时，多米尼克的话让其他俩人都惊呆了。其实埃利亚斯本来想找马吕斯凑合一下，正当他要开口时。  
“你可以睡在我这。”多米尼克平静地说。  
坐在自己位置上捣鼓小器械的马吕斯也扭头看了看多米尼克。  
哦，好吧。埃利亚斯这样在心里告诉自己，这说明多米尼克并不嫌弃自己。  
嘿嘿。  
……  
又是一天日常的演习时间。埃利亚斯把枪套绑在自己的大腿处，穿上防弹衣和头盔，检查着自己的装备。  
一切都很正常。看了看本次和自己组队的干员，埃利亚斯提起闪光护盾，踏进赫里福基地的演习区。  
然后他在自己的无人机里又一次看到了那个熟悉的身影，多米尼克今天又和他分配到一起对战了。他把无人机停在墙边的小洞中，看着那个正在强化墙壁的人，愣愣地，直到无人机被转过身的多米尼克打烂。  
好吧埃利亚斯，这没什么大不了的，今天我一定要打败他，埃利亚斯这样对自己说。  
紧了紧握着盾牌的手，埃利亚斯表示自己有信心再去尝试。  
“况且况且况且…”  
他在建筑内寻找着那个身影，他现在满脑子都是找到他，闪瞎他，打败他。不莱梅人一旦投入战斗，就会全心全意。  
但奇怪的是，一路上自己都没有发现其他干员的身影，甚至连脚步声都不曾听到。这让经验丰富的干员心中起疑。  
正当埃利亚斯开始怀疑自己是不是中了防守方的什么圈套时，过道另一端，那抹鲜明的黄色一闪而过，隐没在转角。  
埃利亚斯没有犹豫，立刻冲了过去。  
转角的尽头是一间房间，埃利亚斯迅速地扫视了一圈，并没有了其他的进出口，房间内视线一览无余。  
没有多米尼克？  
WTF？  
他躲哪里去了？埃利亚斯无法想通多米尼克是如何从这一处死角般的地方消失不见的，就好像刚刚自己幻视般。过道里寂静无声，顶灯静悄悄地发着光，有时会因为电流不稳定而忽明忽暗。  
谨慎地进入房间里的埃利亚斯从盾牌后探出头，猜测着对方的战术走位。  
突然，心中警铃大作，多年的从军经验让埃利亚斯没有犹豫，立刻试图转身。但还是迟了一步，熟悉的枪声响起，自己理所当然地强制性倒在地上。  
“啊！”  
毫无还手之力，埃利亚斯艰难地抬头看着那个如幽灵般出现在门口的人，捂住自己的伤口。  
结局显然已经注定，埃利亚斯确信自己捂伤口减慢自己被淘汰出局速度的动作在多米尼克面前是徒劳的，他一枪就能把自己送出战局。  
“你…怎么会出现在我的后面…”看着正在慢慢靠近自己的多米尼克，埃利亚斯一边喘气一边困难地后退，想要拉开自己和多米尼克的距离。  
居高临下看着自己的男人并没有回答，也没有发出任何其他声音。  
难道他想用匕首处决我？埃利亚斯想着，也是，使用近战武器能在对战中获得更高的分数。  
地上的虚拟血迹拖得很长，一直到了墙角，埃利亚斯被逼得已经走投无路。索性咬咬牙，眼睛一闭，反正只是演习而已。  
这可能是他倒地时间最长的一次遭遇了，四周没有枪声，也没有其他声音，房间里寂静得诡异。  
老实说，埃利亚斯不喜欢这种感觉。  
面前响起对方蹲下来的窸窣声。  
要来了。埃利亚斯咬紧牙关。  
几秒钟后，预想的出局没有发生，他感觉到有一双温暖的大手抚上自己的带着面罩的脸颊。穿着手套的手掌触感很粗糙，但温度切切实实。  
埃利亚斯惊讶地睁开眼睛，只见多米尼克一只手摸着自己的脸，另一只手一把摘下了他自己的头盔和面罩。  
“等等…多米尼克。”埃利亚斯喘着气说，“你想干什么？！ ”  
多米尼克没有理会埃利亚斯的问题，而是同样开始解下他的头盔以及面罩。  
“嘿！多米尼克！”埃利亚斯喊道，“我们还在演习啊！”  
“多...”还没来得及再次叫完名字，埃利亚斯的嘴就被突如其来的吻给堵住了。  
多米尼克凑过自己的头，嘴唇贴上躺在地上的埃利亚斯。他伸出舌头撬开埃利亚斯的嘴唇进入口腔，和埃利亚斯温暖柔软的舌头纠缠在一起。  
过了一会后，多米尼克收起探出的身子，嘴唇和嘴唇分离。埃利亚斯终于有机会反应过来，他一脸不可思议看着面前同样一言不发地盯着自己的多米尼克，张着嘴，不知道该说什么。  
他躺在地上，看着多米尼克，俩人沉默许久，好像倒地后失血死亡机制已经消失了一样。  
“埃利亚斯，我…”埃利亚斯看到多米尼克张口说了什么，但是他无法  
听到内容，如默片般。  
然后他看到多米尼克开始解开自己防弹衣的卡扣，把它放到一旁，接着拉开自己夹克的拉链，露出里面的衬衫。  
在埃利亚斯的视角，多米尼克的一切动作都像慢镜头，这让他不禁皱起眉头歪头好奇，他有点无法理解现在的情况了。  
多米尼克的手臂很粗壮，其上布满他在卧底时期不得不需要的纹身。弯起手臂脱下上半身最后的衣物，胸口腹部同样存在那些纹身。这让多米尼克看起来就好像一个真正的机车党、一个黑社会，在此番场景中显得十分的怪异。埃利亚斯知道他不是，但此刻就是无法忽视掉这般错觉——这些纹身是加入地狱天使时当着成员的面真刀真枪纹上去的。  
多米尼克不喜欢这些纹身，这是埃利亚斯有一天晚上和多米尼克独处时，多米尼克告诉他的。但他已经无法洗去它们，就好像这些日子一直纠缠着他的那些记忆。  
“也许它们会成为我这辈子的烙印。”那晚，多米尼克说完这句，便离开了。  
此刻，那晚向他透露了一丝内心惆怅的多米尼克，正赤裸着精壮的身子蹲在他面前。多米尼克的表情还是和之前一样，总是没什么变化，现在，埃利亚斯却透过他的眼睛，从他的眼神深处看到了一丝别样。  
多米尼克站了起来，对于强撑在地上的埃利亚斯来说，在如此近的距离仰视身高180cm的多米尼克，压迫感很强。  
只见多米尼克把双手移到自己腰带的正前端，“咔哒”一声，拉开了自己的皮带。


	2. Chapter 2

牛仔裤顺着矫健的腿部曲线滑下，露出里面凸起来圆鼓鼓一包的红色四角内裤。  
埃利亚斯呆呆地看着，不自觉地咽了一口口水。  
多米尼克面无表情地盯着埃利亚斯，左手中抓住自己裆部凸起的一大团，当着埃利亚斯的面，揉了揉。  
“...”埃利亚斯。  
现在多米尼克已经全是只剩下一条内裤的展现在埃利亚斯面前，埃利亚斯对于眼前这番风景已经完全懵了。  
今天多米尼克怎么了..埃利亚斯很想知道  
多米尼克再次蹲下来，但是这会，他一只手按住了埃利亚斯支撑着的上身，将他按在自己身下的闪光护盾上，另一只手开始去解埃利亚斯的裤拉链。  
“不不不！多米尼克！不要这样多米尼克！”埃利亚斯挣扎起来。  
多米尼克动作依旧，完全不为所动，强迫的扒下埃利亚斯的牛仔裤至大腿中部。然后手摸上了埃利亚斯穿着白色内裤的裆部柔软。  
埃利亚斯的身材很完美，前运动员那双曾奔驰在田径场上的健美大腿即使只露出一部分，也同样令人浮想联翩。在粗壮大腿中间，被内裤包裹的疲软生殖器摸上去既饱满又温暖，抓在手里很舒服。  
“你硬了。”多米尼克看着满脸挺红的埃利亚斯，停止蹂躏那团已经发硬的器官。埃利亚斯的阴茎渐渐变长变粗，甚至头部都探了出来。  
“这是你干的！”埃利亚斯尴尬地嘴硬。  
“六号说，让你多多陪陪我，我很喜欢你陪我。”多米尼克。  
“你难道不排斥我吗！？”  
多米尼克摇摇头，然后迈脚胯在埃利亚斯身上，把自己裆部的大包凑到了埃利亚斯面前。  
“我很喜欢你，埃利亚斯，谢谢你。”多米尼克说出了以前从来没有说过的话，还是在他用裆蹭脸的紧迫形势下，这吓坏了埃利亚斯。  
埃利亚斯想撑起身子，但是却被巨力压制。  
“多米尼克，我...我们好好商量！不...不要这样。”埃利亚斯语无伦次。  
“你难道不喜欢我吗？”多米尼克似乎失落了起来。  
“不不不！我...我我喜欢你！只是这，我们不应该在床上做这些吗！”埃利亚斯自己也不知道自己在说些什么。  
“没关系。”多米尼克笑了起来，“我喜欢你。”  
说着，顶了顶胯，大包挤在埃利亚斯的鼻梁上，陷了进去。  
“现在，用牙齿把我的内裤脱下来。”多米尼克恶趣味地说，“我知道你渴望它。”  
埃利亚斯好久都没有看到这样的多米尼克了，自从几年前他被调离去执行任务开始。那种恶作剧得逞般开怀的笑容，尽管不张扬，却发自内心。  
埃利亚斯被背后自己的闪光护盾硌得不舒服，某人正坐在他的胸口，压得他有些呼吸急促。  
埃利亚斯张开嘴，隔着内裤轻轻啃咬着多米尼克柔软、温暖的大包。  
舌头舔过布料的感觉有点索然无味，但是舌面传来的弹性的感觉却让人有种想要更进一步的感觉。  
埃利亚斯的鼻子被挤在之间，零距离吸着来自多米尼克的味道——一种混合着内裤洗液残留  
的香味，和更加浓郁的、来自多米尼克的男人味。  
多米尼克把双手放到埃利亚斯的后脑勺，撑着他的头。  
埃利亚斯从大包最高峰开始舔舐，沿着逐渐苏醒的小多米尼克向上来到内裤边缘，牙齿咬住内裤的边缘。  
多米尼克浓密的淡色耻毛摩擦着埃利亚斯的面部、鼻尖，让他觉得痒痒的。深吸一口气，埃利亚斯用牙齿拉开多米尼克的内裤，规模可观的性器逐渐展现在埃利亚斯面前。  
多米尼克显得有点急不可耐，抬起一只手帮助埃利亚斯扯下自己的内裤，把内裤边拉到囊袋的后面抵着。  
埃利亚斯呆呆地看着那根戳向自己的巨根，在自己的裆部高高的支起了一个白色小帐篷。  
多米尼克努努嘴，晃了晃自己的阴茎。  
埃利亚斯吞了口唾液，张嘴轻轻地用口腔包住了头部。  
“好好舔。”多米尼克低头看着胯下埃利亚斯正在口交自己，心情愉快地说。  
口腔内壁的软肉包裹着阴茎的头部，温润的口口充斥期间，坚硬的牙齿时不时擦过龟头带来的刺激感让人时常意犹未尽。  
如吃奶的婴儿般，埃利亚斯吮吸着多米尼克的阴茎，试图从顶部的那个小口子中吸出些什么。  
他的下颚张得很大，但嘴唇紧闭，把头部紧紧地包裹在口腔里，龟头时不时顶在腭垂处，却仍有一大截露在外面的阴茎进进出出，表面沾染着光滑。  
多米尼克小幅度地挺动自己有力的胯部，想要把自己的雄性器官送入更深处。  
“你想要喝奶吗？埃利亚斯。”看着埃利亚斯吸得卖力，多米尼克恶趣味地说。  
埃利亚斯没法张口说话，只能迷迷糊糊地点点头。  
“那准备好。”多米尼克轻轻放下埃利亚斯的头——之前是一只手按着他的后脑勺上，为了不让对方脖子和斜方肌撑太酸。前倾自己的身子，抬起臀胯使胯部位平行地面，垂下的粗壮阴茎始终没入在躺在自己下方的埃利亚斯的口中，双手撑在埃利亚斯头部前面的地面上，开始挺动有力的腰胯主动送进抽出自己的阴茎。  
“呜——”埃利亚斯双手扒拉住多米尼克因为用力而肌肉紧闭鼓起的臀部肌肉和腿部肌肉，试图抵抗冲击带来的不小的力度，他的双腿也不安分地四处乱蹬。  
多米尼克喘息声越来越粗重，动作也越来越快，阴茎几乎都要插到了埃利亚斯的喉部。埃利亚斯嘴角全都是呛出来的唾液，流了不少在地上。进进出出的阴茎上也沾满了比刚刚更多的水光，让尿道海绵体凸起的有力阴茎看起来雄风更甚。  
最后用力地抽动了几下，多米尼克喘着粗气地将自己的精华——多米尼克牌牛奶，尽数注入埃利亚斯的喉管。  
为了避免被呛死，埃利亚斯吞咽着涌入的乳白色液体。虽然被深喉，但他却一点难受的感觉都没有。  
“好喝吗？埃利亚斯。”多米尼克凑在埃利亚斯耳边，笑意满满。  
“多米尼克！”埃利亚斯觉得自己现在一定很狼狈，嘴角除了口水，还有刚刚溢出来的精液。  
多米尼克轻笑一声：“如果你喜欢，以后天天给你。”  
说着，马不停蹄，多米尼克挺着仍然坚硬的阴茎，抬起了埃利亚斯健壮的两条腿。  
“喂喂...等等！”倒地的埃利亚斯双腿无力，轻而易举地就被撩了起来。  
“看来你也很享受。”多米尼克弹了弹两腿之间高高勃起的小埃利亚斯，看着埃利亚斯调侃道，“都湿了一大片。”  
埃利亚斯脸颊发烫得厉害，不知道该说什么。  
把埃利亚斯的双腿一直按到埃利亚斯自己的肩膀处，多米尼克从后面扒开他的牛仔裤和内裤，撅起的屁股让臀缝往两边分开，里面的景色一览无余。  
藏在毛发中的，是埃利亚斯紧闭的干净小穴。或是因为紧张，还是暴露在空气中的不适感，穴口正不停地收缩，可怜兮兮的。  
多米尼克舔舔嘴唇，凑上去用舌尖钻了进去。  
“啊啊啊——”埃利亚斯只觉得头皮一炸，浑身如电流经过般发麻。从来没有体验过的感觉在大脑皮层中形成，传遍全身，让他紧绷的身子一下子就软了下来。  
“多...多米尼克，不...那里...”埃利亚斯后知后觉地意识到多米尼克正在干什么，抬起已经软趴趴的手去阻止。  
多米尼克头也不抬，伸手抓住了埃利亚斯的手臂。  
“啊多米尼克，那里脏！”埃利亚斯浑身颤抖，后穴被灵活地舌尖舔得瘙痒难耐。  
见时机成熟，多米尼克起身，一只手扶着阴茎，对准已经放松开、一张一合的小穴，捅了进去。  
“啊呃！”突如其来的满涨感让埃利亚斯仰起了脖子。这是他第一次被别人操干，可经历的一切却总是让人爽上天。粗重的阴茎挤开肠肉，卡在肠壁上，极大地舒缓了刚刚后穴的酥麻感。  
多米尼克摁住埃利亚斯，把他压在自己的盾牌上，狠狠地挺动胯部，抽出阴茎又大力地插入。埃利亚斯甚至能感觉到多米尼克的两颗睾丸打在自己的屁股上。  
胯部和臀肉撞击的闷响传递在这个偏僻的小房间里。  
埃利亚斯看着面前的多米尼克，随着他的每一下进入不自觉地发出呻吟声。  
他迷迷糊糊地记起来自己好像是被打倒在地的，按照演习的设定，自己应该早就失血过多出局了。  
为什么...  
“啊呃...哈...”  
“(肉体撞击声)”  
他的感官开始变得迟钝，也许是和多米尼克做爱收到的刺激占用了他大脑太多的内存，又或许是系统突然正常了开始给他失血机制了。  
埃利亚斯朦胧地看着多米尼克的脸凑近自己，在他脸颊上蹭了蹭。  
“我需要你...”耳畔传来多米尼克的呢喃声。  
......  
——————————  
自从任务归来，多米尼克还是没能从后遗症中走出来，他没有办法让自己睡个安稳的好觉。  
尽管如此，但听着旁边埃利亚斯平静的呼吸声，多米尼克觉得自己的内心前所未有的平静过。  
两个男人都是军人，块头都不小，显得床有点挤。埃利亚斯的手臂肌肉贴在自己的手臂上，烫烫的。  
正当多米尼克闭着眼睛跟随着埃利亚斯呼吸频率冥想时，突然有所动静的临时床伴让他一下子睁开了眼。  
“不不要...多米尼克...”埃利亚斯口齿不清地呓语。  
多米尼克先是愣住了，然后就是“？？？”。


End file.
